


Baby, I'm Howlin' for You

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ass Play, Beta Shift, Insecure Derek Hale, Kinktober, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shifted Sex, Spanking, Wax Play, Werewolf Mates, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Derek's insecure about his mate--still unclaimed, no less--seeing him beta shifted during sex. Stiles clears things up.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Ass Worship, Spanking, and Wax Play.





	Baby, I'm Howlin' for You

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to write porn. And then feelings happened. And then a bit of plot. So. 
> 
> Whoops. 
> 
> Please note that I wrote this in one sitting and did not proofread beyond spellcheck. 
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

“You’ve got an incredible bubble butt,” Stiles said, probably for the fourteenth time that day. 

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, dropping his head to the pillow. “Just get on with it.”

“With what?”

Stiles’ hands spread wide and huge and spindly and _all over_ Derek’s ass and he suppressed a squeak, claws threatening to pop out. 

He didn’t dare beta shift, though. He still hadn’t during sex—or foreplay, or post-sex, or—or anything _around_ sex. It just felt too terrifying—like he’d be baring himself whole. It was like when he’d gone into a very unexpected rut and popped a knot after Stiles came in his ass, like—

Like he wasn’t going to be fully in control anymore, and that was… hard. It was hard enough letting Stiles tease him, slowly and surely, working him over until he was an inch away from shifting, the risk of scaring Stiles away be damned. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, either. He did. But he was the Alpha, and even though the Alpha’s mate—Stiles, unclaimed as he was, as claiming necessitated a beta shift—was supposed to be able to be completely and utterly trusted with everything the Alpha had, it just—

Hot wax dripped onto his right asscheek and Derek whined, claws shooting out into the pillows before he could even think to stop them. His gums itched brutally and it took everything in him to force back the shift that he was on the very edge of. 

Stiles’ hand smoothed down his back and Derek felt Stiles’ weight lean onto him more fully. “It’s okay, Der,” Stiles said softly. “It’s okay. You can let go.”

Derek pressed himself into the pillows, hoping Stiles would give up on whatever reaction he was trying to elicit from Derek. He loved Stiles, and he loved this, but he didn’t love the idea of shifting in front of Stiles. 

Stiles was a _human_. The last human he’d been with had found it so disgusting she—

It hadn’t ended well. 

Stiles eventually moved back and Derek let out a heavy breath and most of the taut control he had forced himself to use and—

Stiles slapped his ass, hard, and dragged his nails down to pull the wax off of Derek’s skin. 

Derek _keened_, hips rocking back for _more more more_. 

Stiles laughed, gently and sweetly, and Derek _knew_ that Stiles wouldn’t judge him for shifting, but it wasn’t like Stiles _wanted_ to see that. “You like that?”

Derek nodded, not trusting his voice to do anything more sophisticated than a grunt. 

“Good,” Stiles said. “Then you’re gonna love this.”

More wax dripped down, from an inch away and a foot and a half away, cooler and _hotter_, and Derek dug his—_human_—nails into his forearms. If the claws came out, then—

“Stop that,” Stiles said suddenly, and Derek stilled, confused. 

“Wh—“

“Stop fighting yourself.”

“I don’t—” Derek cleared his throat, pushed back from the pillows enough that Stiles could hear him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stiles.”

“You’ve been fighting your shift for months, and I’m tired of it.”

Every drop of blood in Derek’s body went icy cold. “I— I don’t—”

“Look, if I thought that this was anything other than worry that—I don’t know—you’ll scare me away or something, I wouldn’t mention it, but you keep dropping your fangs or growing claws or flashing your eyes and then you just—shut down.”

Derek swallowed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“I’m not asking for an apology, Derek, I’m—”

“Disgusted,” he finished, nodding almost compulsively. “No, I—I understand. It’s okay. I’ll talk to Deaton and see if he’s got something that can prevent me from—_oh_!”

Stiles rubbed Derek’s ass soothingly, but the sting lingered. He’d hit _hard_, and Derek was too hyperfocused on controlling his wolf to let the healing do what it was supposed to. 

“When I said to stop fighting it,” Stiles said, and his voice had that hard, sharp edge to it that meant that he was _serious_ about something, “I meant that not only am I okay with it if you shift, I would _enjoy_ seeing you lose control to the point that you beta shift.”

Derek fidgeted, squirming on the bed. “I—I don’t—”

“It’s not something you have to decide about right now,” Stiles said, “but I love you, Der. And I’m aware that you’re a werewolf, okay? I’m not going to stop loving you because you shift.”

“But—“

“Actually,” Stiles said, adjusting his weight on Derek’s thighs, voice brightening, “that’s a great idea. Butts. More specifically, yours.” 

Derek tried to relax, and pulled his hands away from his forearms. 

“_Good_ boy,” Stiles said and Derek shivered. “I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?”

Derek didn’t, but he knew better than to argue with Stiles when he was in a mood like this. The last time Derek had tried, he’d been treated to a three hour lecture about how Stiles was right and Derek was wrong, and—yes, Stiles _had_ been right, and it had been even more obvious post-lecture, but still. The last thing that Derek could take right now was a multi-hour lecture about how he was a good person who deserved—

“Oh, my god.” Derek moaned as Stiles hummed and drove his tongue _deeper_. “Stiles,” he slurred, and then realized belatedly that, oh, yes, those were his fangs. 

Those were his _fangs_. 

He was endangering Stiles and—

“Beautiful,” Stiles said, and then Derek was on his back and Stiles was kissing him, fangs and all, and then Stiles ducked back down and _licked_ into him and Derek _howled_, Stiles’ arousal smelling stronger and sharper and clearer and he could hear every little flick and twist of Stiles’ tongue and he was fully aware that he was beta shifted and he _howled_ his orgasm. 

Ten minutes later, the window opened and Scott popped his head in only to whine loudly, obviously distressed. “Oh, come on! Don’t _howl_ when you’re— Stiles, what are you doing? Don’t you dare— _I’m still here!_”

Well, he wasn’t for much longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
